4th Generation
by Doflaw-mingoLOVE69
Summary: There are First Generation Dragons Slayers who have been taught by dragons; Second Generation with lacrimas embedded into their bodies; and Third Generation who have been taught by Dragons and have a lacrima embedded into their bodies. But what if there was another, new generation of Dragon Slayers. They are the Fourth Generation. What are their powers? Are they good or evil? OCs


**I took some time off from my other story, Fated, in order to bring out this idea. This idea was formed when my friends and I decided to create our own guild at school because of our obsession of Fairy Tail. Anyway, I've been writing in my journal for a long time and just thought that it was time to put the story on print. A lot of the characters are OC and there aren't really any ships. Sorry to all the ship lovers. I might change this as the story progresses. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this- Boss Trigger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail otherwise all of these filler arcs would've been gone.**

* * *

><p>In a barren field outside of Magnolia stood four individuals crowded around a large mass of what appeared to be bones. The sky was sunny with lazy clouds floating around.<p>

One of the four, a boy with pale skin and a mess of black hair, picked up a long bone. "It's done. What do we do with it?" He had somewhat of a soft and calm voice. He must be the leader of the group. His ensemble made him look like the leader. He wore a black T-shirt with black ripped pants tucked into black boots. He wore a long cloak with white flames on the bottom and gray finger less gloves.

"I think we should burn it and spread its ashes all over this dumb town!" A cheery voice cried. The boy glanced at the owner of the voice. She was a blonde with brown eyes and a wide smile. She wore a light blue sleeveless top with wavy designs with matching detached sleeves and a navy blue sleeveless jacket and royal blue pants with dark blue boots. And she was currently lying under what would be the ribs of the creature.

"Victoria, we can't do that." The boy said calmly. The tone seemed only reserved for that particular person. The wind picked up and his black cloak billowed in the breeze.

"Why not Mikey?" Victoria whined. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth as if trying to lick the air. Her legs were now raised high, sticking up between the rib cage.

"Because these are the remains of Darcy's parent, Draco, and also the namesake of our guild. Do you really believe that we should scatter his remains all over an unruly town?" Michael asked.

"You're an idiot Michael! Do you really think that Darcy gives a damn about what we do with this? 'Cuz if she did, she'd be standing right here, wouldn't she!" A loud voice yelled over.

Victoria got up from the ground and ran over to the source of the voice. "YAY! Al-chan is always on my side!" She gushed. Then she engulfed "Al-can" in a bone crushing hug.

"Pfft!" Victoria let go of Al. Al had straight pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white jacket with vertical stripes that ended below her rib cage and white shorts with a black belt and a yellow fabric hanging from one of the loops. She also wore black thigh length stockings with a brown horizontal stripe near the top and a white boots. Michael glared at Al.

"And just what are you suggesting, Alecto?' He said coolly. Alecto matched his glare with a glare of her own.

"All I'm saying is that leaving this crap out here in the middle of freaking nowhere isn't gonna help anything. And if we go back to the guild without any results, Darce is gonna be pissed at us! And you know how she is when she gets pissed." Alecto explained.

The fourth figure stepped forward. She was dressed like some Japanese shrine maiden with a white top and short red skirt instead of a hakama. She also had on white tights with brown sandals. She too had blonde hair, like Victoria's, only hers was wavier. Her face only revealed one blue eye with the other eye covered by a black eye patch.

"Michael, I think those two are right." she said with a faraway voice.

Michael looked at her with disbelief not expecting her to respond that way. "Not you too Alayna!"

Alayna shrugged. "I believe it will sen the message faster. The winds shall carry our hopes and wishes with the bones and depositing them into Magnolia. They shall fall like rain droplets and sit there like good children. We as their parents should take it upon ourselves to let them rest somewhere at last, for they have been restless ever since their long journey here."

Everyone stared at her with irritated faces. Apparently, this has happened before.

"If all of you are so against just leaving this carcass here, then what do you suggest we do with it?" Michael asked them. Victoria raised her hand.

"I still think that we should burn it and spread the ashes over that town." Victoria said.

"Heck no! Use your brain idiot!" Alecto slapped the back of Victoria's head to which she responded with a slap to Alecto's head. The two then engaged in a slap fight with occasional fists.

"Enough!" Alayna yelled and the two quarreling girls stopped in their tracks. " Do you have a better idea Alecto?" Alayna asked.

"Heck yeah! Instead of burning the bones to ashes and spreading them over that town like that idiot said," she gestured to Victoria who stuck her tongue out, "We should just take the bones and drop them from the sky. Then they will actually know what it is unlike if it were ashes."

"That is a better idea." Alayna said. Victoria rolled her eyes at that and then stopped Alayna shot her a glare.

"We can't do it now. We sent that decoy Max out to them 30 minutes ago, they're probably on their way right now." Michael said.

They all though for a moment. Victoria then looked at Alayna. "How long does that spell of yours last?"

"We're gonna need that Max Alors of Fairy Tail again, so I didn't exactly set a time." Alayna responded.

"That's fine." Victoria said.

Then suddenly Alayna's eye patch began glowing a violent yellow color.

"They're very close." She said.

Michael started walking away from the carcass and took out a light blue orb from his pocket. "Teleportation Lacrima." Alayna followed after him which left Victoria and Alecto still standing by the carcass.

"Wait aren't we gonna drop the bones from the sky?" She asked.

Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course not."

"Why the hell not!?" Alecto yelled.

"Yeah. I agree with Al-chan, why the hell not?" Victoria joined in.

Alayna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because, what's the point of doing that when they're close to hear anyway?" she explained.

Alecto groaned. "Can't we just wait for them to show then kick their butts!"

Michael answered her. "No. Our orders were just to lure them here then leave. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Darcy."

Now they could all hear faint footsteps coming.

"We must leave now." Alayna said.

Reluctantly, Victoria and Alecto walked to where Alayna and Michael stood while grumbling incoherent words about Darcy under their breath. When they were all together, they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

They were just on the nick of time because the moment they had left, a group comprised of three boys and three girls accompanied by three cats with wings arrived on the scene.

* * *

><p>The former group of four walked towards a large Victorian like Castle with a stone dragon wrapped around it. The entrance to the building was the dragon's mouth, opened wide with double doors inside. While the sun was shining brightly in the town of Sebar, the castle was shrouded with darkness.<p>

"Man, this place gets gloomier every time I see it." Victoria said while kicking open the doors.

"That's the point klemidiot. We're a dark guild, why would we have a base of operations in a happy sunny place." Alecto said while slapping the back of Victoria's head.

Victoria clutched the back of her head. "Owie! Quit hitting me Alecto."

Alecto bared her fangs. "Quit being a klemidiot."

While those two stood bickering at the door, Michael and Alayna had already stepped inside the building.

"Come on you guys. We'd better report before 'that' time starts." Alayna said, ushering them into the guild.

The inside of it was just as gloomy as the outside. The walls were a dark blue color with gruesome paintings on the walls. The couches were fancy but a dark violet. Even the tables had some sort of evil look to them. Beyond the sitting room was a hallway that led to the main base of operations.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I need to replenish my supply of chocolate very soon." Alecto said walking down the hallway.

"I'm so tired!" Victoria groaned as she flopped down on a couch. Then just as suddenly she got up. "These couches are so hard. How am I supposed to sleep on them?"

Michael face palmed himself. "Maybe because the couches aren't for sleeping." He answered with irritation.

And then they heard it. It has no doubt started.

Darcy's rage.

The three remaining members rushed after Alecto down the hall and steeped into the "Dark room." Which was an ironic name for it since the walls were white. It was lined with an elaborate rug and a long table with white chairs. Beyond that was a platform with 5 thrones, each in a different style than the others. Right above was the crystal chandelier made entirely of lacrimas. and beneath that was the balcony that not only lead to the individual rooms of the members, but also a set o large double doors that were chained and sealed.

And sitting on the floor of the base of operations was Darcy. Her long brown hair in its usual braid down her back. They couldn't see her face. She wore dark brown pants with a brown shirt and a red scarf tied around the shirt. Her brown boots were specked with dirt as if she'd been playing in mud.

Upon entering the room, Victoria jumped on Darcy's back, making the girl fall over.

"Victoria you idiot!" Darcy yelled as she swatted Victoria away. Then they got involved in a slapping fight.

"Ahem." Michael cleared his throat. Both Victoria and Darcy looked up from their brawl. "We completed the task."

"Good." Darcy said. Her face was shrouded by her enormous shades. Victoria immediately got off of her. Everyone else had moved to the long table with the exception of Darcy, Alayna, and Victoria.

Darcy directed her attention to Alayna. "Did you place it there?" She asked.

Alayna nodded. "Yes. Shall I perform it?" Darcy nodded upon Alayna's request. Then she and Victoria walked to the table and sat at their respective places.

Michael sat on one side with Victoria next to him, Alecto sat on the other with an empty seat next to her reserved for Alayna, and Darcy sat at the head of the table. Alayna stood next to the empty chair on Alecto's right. Her eye patch was off and her other eye was revealed to have a hue of violent yellow.

**"Good and evil, love and hate, deceit and sincerity, I see all, o lord, shine thy power upon me, SPIRIT DRAGON'S CLAIRVOYANCE!"** she chanted.

Then a beam of pale blue light shot out from her eye and materialized into a large, square, holographic screen. It showed the scene the group had previously left.

Alayna took her seat at the table.

"Now let's see how our new friends enjoyed our little present for them." Darcy said coolly.

* * *

><p>~Back at the field on the outskirts of Magnolia~<p>

"What the hell is this!?" a pink haired boy shouted at the scene unfurled in front of him. His whole body was shaking. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckled turned white. A blond haired girl glanced at him with a look of concern on her face.

"Natsu, maybe we should just-". Her sentence was interrupted by a look given by a guy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

A red haired girl dressed in body armor knelt down next to the carcass and felt the bones. Then she turned her head to look at the pink haired boy, then a small girl with long blue hair, and then a tall guy with long black spiky hair and a face full of piercings. "By the looks of things here, this thing has just died recently. Maybe 3 or 4 days ago."

"Could it be?" The same black haired guy who cut off the blonde haired girl asked the pink haired boy.

Flames erupted from the guy's body and a vein popped on his forehead. "Shut the hell up, Gray! This ain't Igneel! Igneel's still alive!" he shouted.

The one called Gray took a step back from Natsu. The little girl sniffed the carcass. "This isn't Grandeeny either." she said quietly.

The rest of the group looked expectantly at the man with the piercings. He looked the other way. "This ain't Metalicana. I'd know his scent."

"Natsu." One of the cats flying above the humans said. He was a little blue cat with a white underbelly and a green pouch around his neck.

Natsu didn't respond. Another one of the cats, a white one who appeared to be the only female with a pink dress swooped down and her wings disappeared. She landed down next to the little girl with the blue hair.

"Before we got here, I got a strange vision of a person and a dragon." She said. The group looked at her. The blue haired girl knelt down.

"What do you mean Carla?" She asked.

"What I mean, Wendy, is that I felt some kind of bond between that person and the dragon. I believe this may be the same dragon from my vision." Carla explained.

"So that means someone put it here on purpose." The red haired girl said.

Another cat, a black one this time, swooped down and landed on the shoulder of the pierced man. "Before we came here, I saw a flash of light. It seemed like some kind of teleportation device."

"Gihi. Lily you're pretty smart. Did you see anything else?" The pierced man asked the cat.

"No, but I have reason to believe that the person or persons that were here must have left this here for us." Lyly said.

Everyone seemed to let that sink in. And then the blonde from earlier voiced the question that was in everyone's head. "But why?"

* * *

><p>"Excellent." Darcy said crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

The screen turned back into a beam and shot back into Alayna's eye. Alayna put the eye patch back on.

Alecto put her feet up on the table. "Okay so we planted the bait, when does the real plan start?" She asked lazily.

"Get your disgusting feet away from my face, weirdo!" Victoria shrieked pushing Alecto's boot clad feet away from her.

"Alecto, get your feet off the table, it's not lady-like." Alayna scolded. Alecto quickly took her feet off the table.

Darcy cleared her throat. "In regards to your previous question Alecto, the real plan will start when Emilia and Brutus arrive." Darcy said.

Victoria groaned. "Those two take the longest time on missions. We're gonna be waiting a long time." She whined.

Just then, the entrance door opened and a blast of cold air swept in. Darcy smiled evilly.

"It seem that they have arrived. Let the plan commence!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? What'd you think of it? Did you like it? Maybe not. Anyway, I just needed to get this off my chest. R&amp;R!<strong>

**3 BossTrigger425**


End file.
